


The Burden of Responsibility

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not Dean or Sam), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Dean in a Skirt, Desperate Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Painful Sex, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, School Drop Out Dean, Size Difference, Teen Dean Winchester, Truckers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Prostitution, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The money their Dad had left them while he was off on a hunt was long gone and in Dean's desperation to take care of Sam he had listened to the suggestion of a truck stop whore on the best way to make money: selling his body.





	The Burden of Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Dean wandered around the busy truck stop, aching and tired, until a rough voice called out to him. He tensed and then relaxed as he turned to see a heavyset man, hair shot through with grey and face covered with messy stubble, eying him hungrily.

It had been weeks of this and he’d learned exactly what that look meant. He hadn’t known, blissfully naïve thanks to youth, until another truck stop whore had explained it to him and told him that’s the look he _wanted_.

His body trembled, something he had yet learned to control, as he walked over towards the trucker with a hint of a limp in his step. Each motion had his sore ass reminding him of how he now spent his nights and early mornings in the hopes of being able to take care of Sam.

Truckers and other men seeking pleasure from a whore at a truck stop were _not_ gentle and certainly didn’t care about the comfort of a young nobody whore.

“You sellin’ pretty boy?” the man’s voice was gruff and the now familiar look appeared on his weathered face. Dean nodded and gave his price, shaking hands fists at his side and body screaming for rest that he couldn’t have, as he waited to see if the man before him was interested. A few times he’d knocked his price down, desperate for money, and he hoped this wouldn’t be the case. Every dollar mattered now. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He found himself cramped in the trucker’s rig, small body stripped naked and lustful eyes staring at him. The older man had turned the lights on wanting to see him and now slick fingers shoved into his ass.

“Look at that little hole of yours.” The voice was even rougher, “You’ve seen some good, hard use tonight already. Not surprised. Little whore like you would be popular. I’ve even heard about you on the radio.”

The fingers inside of him pumped and spread causing Dean to bite his arm to keep the cry in. Fortunately it seemed to come off as a moan and the man chuckled as his fingers pulled out.

He could hear the man moving, the sound of a zipper and a wet palm stroking the man’s cock. Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest and he didn’t care that he’d been told by another _truck stop whore_ that he’d get used to it.

Dean didn’t think it was ever possible to get used to this and after weeks of whoring himself out he’d already lost track of how many men had fucked his ass or mouth without a sign of his body getting used to the repeated punishment of being vigorously used.

The fat head of the man’s cock nudged at his hole and then started to fuck inside. It burned and ached horribly as Dean stifled a cry of protest with each additional inch until the trucker could slam deep with a loud moan of enjoyment.

“So fuckin’ tight.” Fingers dug into the flesh of his hips over bruises that had become a constant since the first time he’d sold his body to take care of Sam. Dean couldn’t take his shirt off around Sam because the bruises were too obvious and he didn’t want his little brother asking questions. “The youngest whores always are. Tight and vocal.”

Tears spilled silently down his cheeks as the man rolled his hips back and slammed back into him with a grunt as his belly slapped against Dean with the power of his thrust. Dean’s fingers searched for something to grip in the cramped space as the trucker started to actively fuck him.

He could feel heavy balls smacking against him and as the man fucked faster the slap of his belly against Dean’s bare back started to echo in the small space.

_You’ll make a killin’, green eyes. These men might love pussy but they really love a young pretty boy like you. That young, innocent look really does it for these perverted fuckers. You're lucky starting early. By the time you're my age and whoring yourself for money you'll be an expert._

The other whore’s words came back to him and Dean forced himself to release the sounds he knew the trucker was expecting. He was very aware that, after dropping out of school already and knowing how long he'd have to work to support both of them, that  _this_ would probably be his main source of income both now and in the future. A lifetime whore was what the woman who had spoken to him called it.

A soft, choked moan escaped him and he clenched down. It earned him a curse and a pleasured moan.

“Like that don’t you, little whore? Love having your sweet ass fucked full of a real man’s dick, don’t you?”

Dean turned a moan of pain into what he hoped sounded like one of enjoyment and a groan escaped when the grip on him tightened harshly. His body moved with the punishing pace of the man buried balls deep inside of him and the rhythmic feeling of being fucked had become just as familiar as the lustful gazes he received.

“That’s it. Fuckin’ take my dick, whore.”

His eyes clenched shut and Dean shuddered when the man slammed deep, groaning loudly, before stilling. Dean could hear his harsh breathing and hastily scrubbed at his face to wipe away the tears of humiliation.

“Hell of a fuck.” The softening cock slipped out and Dean grimaced at the wet feeling of come leaking out of his fucked open ass. “Gonna have to tell my buddies about you. Let them know the stories are true. They’re always looking for some fun.” The man moved and Dean winced at the additional pain that shot through him when his ass clenched. “You picked a busy truck stop. Bet you’re in near constant use.”

Dean shifted and grimaced at the wet feeling. At least the _outfit_ helped him with the mess and he didn’t have to focus on putting his legs into pants.

“I thought that ass of yours looked tempting in that skirt but…” he trailed off with an appreciative sound. Dean flushed. One of the other whores had suggested wearing a short skirt and tight top even though he is a boy.

Said it would get him far more customers and it had.

Dean dressed, accepted his payment and started walking around again to find another customer. The next one wasn’t, to his surprise a trucker, but some well-dressed middle aged man who looked shifty.

He walked over to the shadows where the man had called him, quoted his price when asked and silently followed when it was agreed on. It was a nice vehicle, parked further away and in a darker part of the place. Clearly the man wanted absolute privacy.

But money was money and Dean couldn’t fail Sam. He had to pay for their room, had to help buy them food and make sure Sam had what he needed for school. That was all that mattered.

Their Dad…their Dad clearly wasn’t coming back and Dean didn’t know if he’d been killed on his last hunt or he’d decided it was easier to find the monster who killed their Mom without two kids along no matter how often Dean had tried to promise he could be helpful. His Dad always said he was too young.

He was being helpful _now_ and his youth was part of the reason he was making enough to take care of Sam.

He was singlehandedly providing for Sam and taking care of his little brother like he’d promised. Sam thought he was bagging groceries. He didn’t know Dean was selling himself at a truck stop.

Dean’s skirt was pushed up, the darkness in the car giving him the allusion of privacy unlike the trucker’s lit up rig had. Fingers brushed his puffy hole, “Good. Good.” The man mumbled, “Already prepared. _Filthy little whore._ ”

Dean flinched at the rough tone.

The man didn’t speak much as he freed himself and Dean listened to him moving around until the head of a cock pushed against him. His fingers dug into the seat and his face shoved against the leather as the man slammed in with one thrust.

Dean yelped at the sudden stretch and jerked as fingers knotted in his hair to shove his face into the seat. The timid man from before seemed gone and in his place was a man who vicious fucked his ass while moaning loudly in enjoyment.

“Little slut. Just begging for it. Fucking take my dick, whore. Take it!”

Dean whimpered at the hard and fast pace as he was roughly taken from behind as best the man could in the space they were in. The cock in his ass brutally pumped in and out, balls slapped against him and the smack of skin on skin filled the car as Dean whined into the leather. Tears burned his eyes when the fingers in his hair tightened and he was shoved harder into the seat.

The man fucked and fucked and fucked all the while calling him names.

_Whore_

_Slut_

_Bitch_

_Cock-hungry whore_

_Pretty cocksleeve_

Dean took it, because he needed the money, and didn’t cry out loudly when the fingers in his hair yanked. He shoved back, clenched and thought of providing for Sam who was back in their room sleeping.

It was over soon enough, another load pumped into his ass and another soft cock slipping out leaving him messy.

Dean panted as he listened to the man moving and finally he could get out of the car. He shoved his skirt back down, ignored the feeling of come trailing out of his hole and down his thigh, as he waited for the man to pay him.

He ignored the flush on the man’s cheeks when the limited light of the area caught his face, collected his money after the man stared at him and licked his lips, before shifting back a step.

Seconds later he was walking swiftly back to the busier part of the truck stop, into the bathroom to clean up and then once more looking for another customer. He worked for hours, selling himself frequently and cleaning up when he could until his body couldn’t go any more.

Light started to fill the sky when Dean gave the whore who trained him the cut, well over half of his earnings, she required for letting Dean sell himself for ten dollars at her truck stop. He wished he could keep all of it, wished he could ask for more even though she'd told him he was nothing but a ten dollar whore, but she had explained how things worked and Dean needed the money. Body protesting Dean made the walk back to the room he shared with Sam nearby. He had one more stop, part of the condition that the owner cut them a deal on their room, and stepped into the office.

The owner was waiting and Dean followed him into the back after the office door was locked. He didn’t hesitate to bend over the arm of the old couch after stripping down. Dean closed his eyes, exhausted and aching, as the owner moved around.

A tie was looped around his neck, over a light bruise Dean saw when he looked in the mirror each day, as Dean’s breathing caught in his throat.

Familiar thick fingers pushed at his loose hole, coated with Vaseline they slipped inside, before they pumped and spread him. This was the one person that he had to force himself to be vocal with if he wanted the discount.

“More.” Dean’s voice was rough from crying and the occasional trucker who had fucked his throat instead of his ass. “Please more.” Dean swallowed, “Need it. Please please please.”

“That’s right. Such an eager little slut. Love having my dick in your ass, don’t you?”

Dean’s face flushed with embarrassment and humiliation. He hated having to act like he loved having the older man’s fingers and cock in his ass. “Yes.” His voice cracked and Dean swallowed, “Yes!” he managed.

“I know you do.” The voice was lust rough and smug. Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip. His breathing shuddered and his muscles trembled with exhaustion.

Dean moaned, gasped, whimpered and begged as he knew the owner wanted. He shoved back when the man started to push into him and clenched when the cock in his ass started to thrust in and out.

“Feel so fucking good around me.” Fingers dug into the bruises marring Dean’s hips, “Little slut. I could tell when your Daddy showed up with you and your brother. You had that look about you. Already got an ass made for fucking and that tempting mouth of yours…” he trailed off with a groan and fucked harder into Dean’s pliant body. “Hope that Daddy of yours never comes back. Can’t wait to get a shot at that little brother of yours. Bet he’s even tighter. Bet he’d scream real pretty for me.”

Dean clenched his eyes shut and forced another breathy moan out. The sounds of fucking filled the small office and Dean hated the feeling of balls slapping against him with each thrust.

Fingers wrapped around the tie laying on his back and the man pulled it tight, cutting Dean’s air off, as he fucked harder and harder into Dean’s jerking body. He gasped and tensed, desperately trying to pull in air, as his vision started to go out and his body started to slow the closer he came to passing out.

Finally it was over, the last load shooting into his ass, as the man’s hips jerked forward a few times and he slipped out. The hold on the tie slackened and Dean dragged in air with a choked whimper.

With his heart pounding wildly in his chest Dean pulled his clothing back on, come once more trailing down the inside of his thigh, as he walked out of the office with a limp and back towards his room. The tie was left draped over the couch arm.

He was quiet as he slipped into the room, moved past the bed where Sammy was sleeping fitfully and into the bathroom to scrub himself clean. Dean sunk to his ass as the shower poured down on him and his exhausted body slumped sideways.

Sam would be up soon and Dean would make sure he made it to class before he would come back to the room, sleep as best he could and eat something. Then he’d make sure there was food when Sam got back and he’d clean their clothes.

The best part of the day would be spent watching Sam do his homework, spending a few hours with Sam and then he’d leave for his _job_. Dean sobbed, letting himself cry under the lukewarm water, as his breathing hitched and his body protested the abuse he forced it into. It was for Sam. All of it was for Sam.

He was too young for this kind of responsibility, too young to sell himself for money but he _had_ to. The school thought his Dad had pulled him out for homeschooling. The only learning he’d needed since their Dad disappeared was about sex and one of the truck stop whores, who had explained the best way for someone so young and pretty to make money was by whoring, had taught him that for the price of Dean’s first fuck on top of the cut he was required to give her every night after he finished working.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst and smut. I have no idea if there is a place anywhere in the country that fits the description of this but, thankfully, this is fanfic world and I can make that shit up in my quest to fulfill a prompt. Let's just say in this SPN world this place does exist and it's pretty much the busiest truck stop in the world (Dean does need to make all kinds of money).
> 
> I know what you're thinking...poor Dean (a lifetime of whoring and unknowingly letting another whore rip him off so he has to work extra hard to make money). Oh and because I'm sure some of you are curious, yes, in this AU John does get killed on a hunt.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
